Quadrangular Quidditch Qup
by stangguy
Summary: It is Harry and the gang's seventh year. Three years earlier was the TriWizard Tournament. This time it's Quidditch. Romance, jelousy, and dissapointment abound. FINISHED FINALLY.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer-I own none of this. Chances are the story line isn't unique either.  
Chapter 1- A New Friend  
  
The compartment was silent. The six occupants, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, all seemed to be in their own little world. The scene was identical to when they left Hogwarts two months ago. The silence was abruptly broken when Draco Malfoy opened the door.  
  
"Oh, it's already full in here," Draco said softly, "I'll find another car."  
  
"Nonsense," Harry and Ginny replied in unison.  
  
"Scoot!" Ginny said to Hermione and Luna as she made room for Draco.  
  
"At least I have you guys," Draco replied mournfully.  
  
Last term Draco lost his parents when his father attempted to sacrifice him to Voldemort. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna were there rescuing Hermione and Viktor Krum. They found Draco and brought him back with them. Viktor had been kidnapped in order to lure Hermione to Voldemort. Despite everyone returning to safety, not all was good. In the explosion Harry used to vanquish Voldemort, Viktor and Ginny were injured. Viktor's were so severe that he can no longer play Quidditch professionally. Ginny was bedridden for a month. The event so altered their friendships that the only regular correspondence that summer was between Harry and Draco.  
  
Changing the subject quickly, Ginny blurted, "Do you think they will hold the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Luna exclaimed, "it has been three years."  
  
"I doubt it," Harry retorted angrily, "even with all the protections Dumbledore put in place Cedric still lost his life." Cedric's death still wore heavily on his heart, even more than Sirius'.  
  
"But that had nothing to do with the tournament," Neville chimed in. "And Voldemort isn't ..." Neville trailed off as he saw the array of angry looks come across everyone. Obviously the Dark Lord was a touchy subject for everyone.  
  
And like before Draco entered the compartment, silence filled the air. It remained that way for the duration of the trip to Hogwarts. 


	2. A Tall, Dark, and Handsome, Not Quite St...

Disclaimer-I own none of this. Chances are the story line isn't unique either.  
Chapter 2- A Tall, Dark, and Handsome, Not Quite Stranger  
  
After the sorting had ended, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Expecting to hear the usual spiel about the forbidden forest and various banned items, Harry was surprised to hear what came out of Dumbledore's mouth.  
  
"Some of you may be wondering about the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Dumbledore began.  
  
"Luna and Neville were right," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well first, there are going to be four schools involved," Dumbledore continued, "In addition to Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, and Hogwarts, Whizbang School of Magic for Squibs and Muggles will be participating. Each school will host part of the festivities."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he heard, not only was the Tri-Wizard going to happen but Muggles would be there too. Judging from the noise propagating through the crowd neither could anyone else.  
  
"Secondly it will not be a wizarding competition but Quidditch."  
  
Suddenly his heart lightened and Harry turned to Ron, wide grins covering both their faces.  
  
"Finally, unlike regular school Quidditch matches, a coach will select the team, set practice times, and manage strategy. Oh, and I have been informed that tryouts will begin Saturday at sun up."  
  
For much of the first two days of class rumours abounded as to the identity of the Quidditch coach. However, by the time Saturday came, everyone had decided that Madam Hooch was going to be the coach.  
  
"Hello." Draco called from outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello." Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron returned.  
  
"Ready to be scored on?" Draco goaded Ron.  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy!" Ron Retorted.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Hermione called, hoping to avoid an altercation, "then lets go."  
  
The five of them proceeded towards the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione had taken up Quidditch between fifth and sixth year while on vacation with Viktor. Though she chose not to play during sixth year, she ended up filling in for Ginny when she was injured summer term.  
  
They entered the locker room and hurried to change into their Quidditch robes. Something looked amiss to Harry. Then he realized what it was.  
  
"There aren't many people here. Why do you think that is?" He questioned Ron and Draco.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ron and Draco replied.  
  
"With you as seeker, Ron as keeper, and Ginny and me as chasers, there are only three spots open." Draco continued in his coy manner.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Harry answered sarcastically, then joined Ron and Draco in a round of laughter.  
  
Ginny and Hermione joined them and the group went out to the field.  
  
"It can't be!" Ron gasped.  
  
But it was, Hermione's heart jumped into her throat as she recognized the man standing on the field. The Hogwarts coach was none other than the great Viktor Krum.  
  
Besides the shock of Viktor Krum being Hogwarts coach, tryouts were uneventful. Harry caught every Snitch with ease. Ron stopped every Quaffle. While Ginny and Draco avoided every Bludger and flew with impunity.  
  
At sundown Krum ended tryouts and called everyone together. He named Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco to the team first. Then came the announcements every one wanted to hear.  
  
"As third chaser, Herm-own-ninny." He called. "And the beaters, Mary and John Durs-lee."  
  
Harry gasped. Surely they couldn't be related to uncle Vernon. But it hit him, that was why they looked familiar, they were the children of uncle Vernon's brother. 


	3. Team Tension

Disclaimer-I own none of this. Chances are the story line isn't unique either.  
Chapter 3- Team Tension  
  
They were both third years. John was in Hufflepuff, smart and brave, but also menacingly mean. He could have been placed in any of the houses. Tall and thick he was the perfect build for a beater. Marry was also tall and strong though not as strong as her brother. Mary was very much the booksmarts type, this was obviously the reason she was a Ravenclaw.  
  
The first day of practice Harry decided to talk to Mary and John about their family.  
  
"Hello there." Harry said tentatively. "May I have a word with you two, in private?" He continued.  
  
"Why, uhh, sure." The twins answered equally as tentative.  
  
Harry proceeded to ask about their aunts and uncles. As he supposed they were the niece and nephew of uncle Vernon. However, Vernon had not spoken to their father since he found out he had married a witch. After Harry had finished with his questions, John had one of his own.  
  
"Why are you so interested in our family?" John asked somewhat angrily.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and replied, "I was raised by your uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia." Harry continued, "My mother was aunt Petunia's sister and I was sent to live with them after my parents death."  
  
"We're related to Harry Potter!" Marry shrieked.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Harry replied, "but only by marriage."  
  
At this, the three went off to practice.  
  
After watching Ron not allow a goal in tryouts for the first three weeks of practice, Krum decided the chasers needed some encouragement and put all six rings on one end of the pitch. This only emboldened Ron.  
  
"Do you see that?" Ron asked Ginny, Draco, and Hermione, pointing at the six rings all together. "I bet you still won't score on me."  
  
"We'll see about that Weasley." Draco quickly returned.  
  
"Now boys," Hermione interrupted, sensing that this wasn't just playful boasting.  
  
As it turned out Ron was right and no goals were scored in the first half hour of practice. Realizing his plan wasn't working Krum changed things up.  
  
"Ron, I vill take offer as keeper." Krum stated," You try and giff Potter a vorkout vith the Snitch."  
  
Ron begrudgingly complied. He knew it was for the betterment of the team. When practice ended the three chasers all felt better having finally scored.  
  
"I vould like to make an announcement," Krum said as everyone was about to head to the locker room, "I haff decided that Herm-own-ninny vill be team captain."  
  
Draco was shocked. He was sure that he would be team captain. He controlled the field and only Harry had more experience.  
  
Mary was equally appalled. She had seen the way Krum looked at Hermione and thought the appointment as team captain was favoritism. Had Mary known of Hermione and Krum's previous relationship she would have been certain of favoritism.  
  
After everyone changed, they headed back for dinner. Hermione straggled. "Hermione, are you coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I need to talk to Viktor." She replied quietly.  
  
Malfoy had overheard," More like shag him." He whispered to Mary. They both started laughing. When suddenly Malfoy was grabbed from behind.  
  
It was Harry. Spinning Draco quickly he said "She isn't team captain because of favoritism. She is team captain because she would ignore what you just said. Hermione can make decisions and solve problems better than anyone." Letting go of Draco, Harry added, "That is what makes a leader."  
  
Dejected, Draco ran up to the rest of the group and proceeded into the Great Hall.  
  
"Viktor," Hermione said softly while tapping him on the shoulder. "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, Herm-own-ninny." He replied.  
  
She continued "Am I the reason you are coaching Hogwarts?"  
  
"A part, yes, vhy?" Viktor responded apprehensively.  
  
"Because, I don't think I can be captain then." Hermione said. After a brief silence she continued, "I don't think we should see each other either, I mean I still like you, but things have changed and I don't think it would be good for the team."  
  
Thinking for a moment, slightly hurt Viktor replied, "I understand and I accept that. Hovever, you haff shown yourself to be a truer leader than I knew and you vill remain team captain. Now head off to dinner vill you." 


	4. Durmstrang

Disclaimer-I own none of this. Chances are the story line isn't unique either.  
Chapter 4- Durmstrang  
  
Hermione slipped quietly into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ginny. From the corner of her eye she saw Harry gazing at her. It felt good to be noticed and even better because it was Harry. Since the last run in with Voldemort, Hermione had realized feelings for Harry that were more than just friendship. She had planned to tell him, but with Viktor here she had no idea what to do. "Ahem, ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood, "Now that everyone is here," glancing in Hermione's direction. "I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts first match in the Quadrangular Quidditch Qup will be two weeks from today at the Durmstrang School of Wizardry." Dumbledore sat.  
  
Luna Lovegood stood immediately and belted out, "Will the students be able to attend?"  
  
Still sitting Dumbledore answered, "I am glad you asked that question." Standing up Dumbledore continued, "Unfortunately, the answer is no. However our friend Arthur Weasley at the Ministry of Magic was inspired by the muggle television and devised a way for us to watch the match here."  
  
The majority of students had no idea what a television was or did. The day of the match they were lead to the Quidditch Pitch, when they entered what they saw amazed them. The Hogwarts and Durmstrang teams were warming up. The only suggestion that they weren't actually there was the faded ghost like appearance.  
  
Even more amazing than what those at Hogwarts were witnessing was what the Hogwarts team was experiencing. They could hear the crowd at Hogwarts. It felt just like a home game. Circling above the field the Hogwarts team was loose. Laughing and joking they were clearly at ease.  
  
However, Hermione noticed something strange below. Viktor was surrounded by a group of Durmstrang staff. They were obviously angry and one pointed up towards her. She couldn't believe it, Viktor was being ridiculed because of her.  
  
Harry had seen the commotion too. He swooped down right as Krum was walking away from the group.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked.  
  
Sullenly Krum replied, "They asked vhy I coach Hogvarts instead of Durmstrang."  
  
"Well, why are you coaching Hogwarts?" Harry prodded.  
  
"Vhen you von the Tri-Vizard, they vouldn't talk to me." He answered pointing towards the Durmstrang crowd. "And Dumbledore said ve vere velcome to return any time. I so liked Hogvarts that I decided to return and coach you." He finished only half-truthfully.  
  
Then Harry heard the familiar voice of Lee Jordan, Hogwarts Quidditch announcer. After his graduation, Dumbledore asked him to become permanent Hogwarts Quidditch announcer, much to the chagrin of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"At keeper," Lee belted, "Ron Weasley, who hasn't allowed a goal in his last three matches. Mary and John Dursley, two twins with a mean streak will handle the Bludgers. Lead chaser Draco Malfoy. Second chaser, Ginevra Weasley, Blazing fast and equally as beautiful. Third chaser and team captain, everyone's favorite muggle born witch, Hermione Granger. At seeker, the world famous Harry Potter. And coaching this outstanding team the equally amazing Viktor Krum."  
  
"With an introduction like that I only hope we can live up to it." Harry whispered to Ron beside him.  
  
Ron chuckled under his breath.  
  
The teams took their positions waiting for the whistle. They heard it. "And they're off," bellowed Lee, "look at Potter go, I think that Firebolt might just be slowing him down."  
  
Harry rose quickly and began looking for the Snitch. He didn't expect to see it out this early but there was no reason to take chances. Below Draco had the Quaffle and was pushing forward.  
  
"Malfoy rushes towards the Durmstrang goal, flips to Weasley narrowly avoiding a Bludger. Look at that brilliant red hair, if it weren't red I'd swear it belonged to a veela."  
  
Ginny had one more beater to pass. She roared past him easily avoiding the Bludger. This left the keeper all alone.  
  
"She shoots, she scores. Hogwarts leads ten, zero!"  
  
The next twenty minutes were much the same. Harry hadn't spotted the Snitch. Durmstrang wasn't challenging Ron and Hogwarts had built an eighty to zero lead. Then with a signal from Krum, Hermione called timeout.  
  
"What is this about?" Draco asked in a perturbed manner.  
  
"Vere going to svitch things up." Krum answered in his thick accent. "Veasley," he said while pointing at Ginny, "You vill be a second seeker vith Harry. Herm-own-ninny and Draco vill control the Quaffle. Marry, John, follow the Bludgers and don't let them hit anyone."  
  
The assumed their positions and play resumed.  
  
"What is this?" Lee exclaimed, "Hogwarts appears to be stalling and the fair Ginny looks to be searching for the Snitch in addition to Harry."  
  
At this new tactic Durmstrang beaters sent both Bludgers at Ginny. Mary was able to return one, the second clipped Ginny's broom sending her into a spin. She recovered and narrowly avoided crashing into the crowd. John retaliated and hit the Bludger squarely at the Durmstrang seeker. It connected hitting and breaking his nose.  
  
"Look at that, there is blood everywhere. What a hit. It looks like Potter spotted the Snitch."  
  
In deed he had. It was hovering behind the Hogwarts goal. Harry swooped and the whistle sounded as he closed his hand around the Snitch.  
  
"Wow, what a beating. Two-hundred-thirty to zero and lots of blood too."  
  
At this McGonagall interrupted, "Jordan we won't have any gloating." Even though Durmstrang couldn't hear him she thought the comments inappropriate.  
  
Harry and the rest lined up to shake hands with the Durmstrang team. As Harry and the rest offered their hands in appreciation, the Durmstrang team spat then turned and left. 


	5. The End of Term

Disclaimer-The word says it all. I disclaim everything contained herein.  
  
Chapter 5-The End of Term  
  
Still buzzing from the win over Durmstrang the day before and with the end of the term only a week away, the gang was in high spirits. Sitting by the lake on a Sunday evening  
  
"How is everyone spending their Christmas?" Neville asked.  
  
"I will be meeting the Weasleys." Luna cooed, looking up at Ron, her head in his lap.  
  
"Be careful of Fred and George, else you might find yourself on the front page of The Quibbler." Ginny warned teasingly. "What are you going to do Harry?"  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Harry answered while staring into the distance. "I haven't had any time to my self lately."  
  
Harry had become increasingly distant the last few weeks. Outside of class and Quidditch practice, the hardly saw him anymore .They knew he wasn't being truthful. Nonetheless, they didn't pry.  
  
"How about you Hermione?" Ginny said while staring at the odd look on Harry's face.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to spend the holidays with my parents. I've hardly seen them since starting at Hogwarts." The last bit though true was hardly her reason for going home. She needed time away from Harry and Viktor.  
  
"I think I'll just stay here." Draco announced in a sullen tone.  
  
"Oh why don't you come to my Grandma's?" Neville asked. "I would surely appreciate the company."  
  
"She wouldn't mind?" Draco answered, "I mean it wouldn't be a bother?"  
  
"Not at all. She loves visitors and always wants to meet my school friends." Neville answered.  
  
"Ok. It's settled. I'm going to Neville's." Draco said with rare enthusiasm.  
  
"That just leaves me and Harry here." Ginny added.  
  
"And why aren't you coming home Ginny?" Ron asked rather fatherly.  
  
"Because you'll be there." She answered, sticking out her tongue. "Dinner will be starting soon, lets go."  
  
As they entered the Great Hall everyone took seats at their respective tables. Harry searched out a seat as far away from his friends as possible.  
  
The meal began and Dumbledore stood to address the students. "As a sign of international friendship during the Quadrangular Quidditch Qup, accommodations for students not to going home will be altered. Instead of staying at Hogwarts, you will be spending the time at Beauxbaton along with students from the other three schools."  
  
"Great, how am I supposed to get any time to myself now?" Harry murmured. He was counting on the empty halls of Hogwarts to get some time to himself and now he was going to be cooped up with wizards from all across Europe.  
  
The last week went by quickly. It was now Saturday and the Gryffindor common room was empty except for Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Harry, is there something bothering you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry just ignored her, scribbling furiously into his notebook.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything Harry. I'll always be there to listen." She coaxed.  
  
"I couldn't bother you with this Gin. I don't think I could share this with anyone." Harry answered hoping to stave off any more questions.  
  
Ginny was surprised at what he said, last year they were confidants. They shared everything with each other. At least she thought he shared everything with her. She certainly shared everything with him. She was even about to ask him to go to Hogsmeade with her until they rushed off to save Hermione and Krum  
  
"Come on Harry, it's about time for dinner. You think Dumbledore will tell us when we are leaving for Beauxbaton?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He might." Harry answered.  
  
And the two went off to the Great Hall. When they entered there were about twenty students sitting at a table facing the teachers. Ginny and Harry took seats at the end of the table nearest Hagrid.  
  
"Let's eat!" Dumbledore exclaimed and the plates filling with food.  
  
Harry wasn't very hungry but he ate more than usual. His stomach seemed to be telling him to keep eating. When Harry and the rest finished the meal Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Tomorrow morning Hagrid and Mr. Krum will be escorting you to Beauxbaton. You will find a small trunk in room when you return. This is to be your only piece of luggage for the trip. Please pack light; we don't want to make the Hippogriffs angry. I will see you all in a couple weeks. Goodnight."  
  
A/N: The next chapter should be up in a day. More Quidditch will come I'm just setting up some story points. If anyone has an idea for the name of the fourth school please make a suggestion. I'm not too fond of "Whizbang". Please give me a review, especially if you think I should change something. 


	6. The Holidays

Disclaimer- I'm disclaiming the last disclaimer. Oh, and I don't own anything, not even the HPx86 I wrote this on.  
  
**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little long for my liking and didn't turn out how I expected. I didn't put everything in this chapter that I had planned either. Nonetheless, it works and sets up what it needs to. This is also the halfway point. Unless I split chapter 8 into two chapters there should only be six more.**

Chapter 6-The Holidays  
  
Sunday morning the students wandered out of the castle towards Hagrid's hut. There were seven silver coaches with the hippogriffs tethered to them in teams of four. Students piled into their coaches, four per vehicle. Hagrid and Krum took the lead coach to themselves.  
  
And they were off. The hippogriffs pulled the coaches into the air.  
  
They arrived at the Beauxbatons palace in the early evening. A beautiful sunset silhouetted the coaches as they arrived from the west.  
  
The palace was every bit as beautiful as Fleur Delacour claimed. Sparkling crystal spires topped the east and west towers while a gold bell hung in the courtyard tower. The windows trimmed in silver, reflected the last golden rays of the sun.  
  
As they entered the palace wood nymphs erupted into song. It was the most beautiful music Harry had ever heard. He even started to sing along, unsure of the words he was singing.  
  
Ginny noticed the sound coming from Harry's lips. He seemed to be happier than he had been in many months. This brought a smile to her face and she joined in song.  
  
Harry entered the dining hall last. Students from each of the schools were freely mixed about the tables. There were three tables for students and another at the far end of the room where the staff was sitting. The tables were placed at the walls of the room with ice sculptures separating the tables from the walls. Harry glanced about looking for an empty seat next to someone from Hogwarts. He didn't see one, but a girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes beckoned him. He ignored her at first, but he felt an uncontrollable urge to sit next to her. He didn't resist.  
  
"'arry Potter!" exclaimed the girl. "Is good to zee you again."  
  
Harry was confused for a moment. He then realized that the girl must be Fleur's younger sister. "Gabrielle?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"You remember." She said while blushing.  
  
How could it be though? Cleary this girl was older than eleven and Harry thought she was no older than eight when he pulled from the lake during the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
  
"It is zee veela in me." She said seemingly reading his mind. "When we are young we age slowly, zen we mature rapidly and zen slowly grow old. I'm in my third year."  
  
"You look older than that. You are the most beautiful girl here." Had he just said what he thought he said? He didn't need another pot on the stove. Not with Ginny and Hermione needing tending to.  
  
"Why zank you." Gabrielle returned.  
  
"You're welcome." Harry answered. He then cleared his mind hoping occlumency would counter Gabrielle's veela powers. His mind cleared, Harry began to eat and peer about the room.  
  
There were twenty-six ice sculptures throughout the room. Half were human while the others depicted magical creatures. One of the sculptures resembled Madame Maxine though smaller and better proportioned. Harry thought it might be a relative. He then surmised that the human sculptures were past headmasters. Though he still had no idea what the creatures represented. Gabrielle spoke.  
  
"Each creature represents zee spirit of zee 'eadmaster opposite of zem." She said.  
  
Obviously he wasn't trying hard enough to clear his mind. So Harry resigned himself to idle chit chat while finishing his dinner. A short while later Madame Maxine stood and started to speak.  
  
"It is getting late we shall all go to our rooms. Girls pleese follow me and boys go weeth 'agrid."  
  
Hagrid led the boys to the west tower while Madame Maxine led the girls to the east tower. When Harry reached his bed he collapsed instantly. Sleep quickly followed.  
  
To Harry's surprise he managed to find a quiet spot to get away from everyone. He had been spending most of his days in the bell tower. The beautiful song they emitted on the hour matched his feelings so perfectly that most of the time he didn't do anything but sit and wait for their hourly chime.  
  
Christmas Eve Harry ascended the tower. When he got to the top he noticed someone was already there. It was Ginny; she appeared to be waiting for him.  
  
"So you finally found my hiding place." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Nah, I've known about it since our second day here." She stated feeling kind of guilty. "I followed you out of breakfast and watched you come up here."  
  
"Oh, so how have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine. But the real question is how are you, Harry?" Ginny said in a soft voice. "Have you come to grips with your problem?"  
  
"I'm good." Harry answered. "And yes I figured out what I needed to do and it is in the past." Harry only hoped this last bit would remain true after talking with Ginny. "Have you made any new friends?" Harry added.  
  
"NO!" Ginny answered angrily. "The Beauxbatons are all stuck up. The Durmstrangs are quite secretive and all but the oldest of the Whizbang students seem to be afraid of anyone with a wand. They don't learn magic like we do. They don't take charms, transfiguration, or defense against the dark arts. With the exception of potions they don't learn any magic."  
  
They talked well into the night, finally conceding to the call of their beds around midnight. They climbed down the bell tower. As they reached the ground the bells began to chime.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Miss Ginevra Weasley."  
  
Her heart fluttered at the way Harry said those words. "Good night and Merry Christmas Harry Potter." She said a smile creeping across her face.  
  
They both turned and headed towards their respective rooms. Harry didn't believe what had just happened. He just started boiling the wrong pot. He decided he wanted to be with Hermione. Now it was obvious his feelings for Ginny were still quite strong as were hers for him. Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke to a tremendous feeling of love overcoming his body. It was the love of Hermione. She must have opened her gift he thought. He had given her a gold bracelet with Friends Forever engraved on it. But it wasn't a regular bracelet. When the person wearing it clutched it with their hand and concentrated about something it would be conveyed to the person who gave them the bracelet.  
  
Harry decided to open his presents. He started with his gift from Mrs. Weasley. Along with the usual sweater which he immediately pulled on over his t-shirt there was a gumdrop cake. Harry had slept through breakfast and lunch wasn't for another two hours so he ate a bit of the cake. Next he opened his gift from Ron. It was a wizard's chess set. One set of pieces were dressed in the colors of Gryffindor while the others wore the colors of Slytherin. Next he opened his gift from Hermione. It had been shaking about. When he opened it shot up and started hovering at head level its wings flapping wildly. It was a scarlet and gold colored snitch. Last was his gift from Ginny. When he opened it he started to cry. It was a picture of his parents and Sirius. But it had been charmed. Alongside the three of them stood a young man waving back, it was Harry.  
  
Until lunch time came Harry alternately chased the snitch about the room and bawled at the picture. Two great gifts from the two women he loved the most. This certainly didn't make things any easier.  
  
Harry left for the dining hall a little early. When he got there almost no one had arrived so he took a seat as close to the door as possible. He hoped this seat and the glum look on his face would deter anyone from trying to talk to him. He was not so lucky. Ginny sat down beside him. At least it wasn't Gabrielle. He didn't need another girl clouding his mind.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said quite concerned, "are you glum because of my gift?"  
  
"No, it was wonderful." Harry said. "I just have so much on my mind. Last night, your gift, this morning." Then he felt a slight warming in his heart and heard a voice in his head. _Oh I wish you were here with me._ It was Hermione. At this he broke down and started to cry.  
  
The room was now full with people eating. They stopped and turned to stare at Harry. He was crying so loud that the entire room heard him.  
  
"Harry it's okay." Ginny said, holding the boy sobbing into her hair. "Come on. Let's get you somewhere that you can let it all out." She said pulling to his feet.  
  
"Ok." Harry sobbed.  
  
They grabbed some food and headed towards Harry's room. When they got there Harry sprawled out on his bed. Ginny climbed up beside him. He climbed into her arms and started crying again.  
  
"You are such a good friend." He began. By the time he had finished crying he had told her everything. His feelings for her and Hermione, his almost feelings for Gabrielle, how the gifts affected him. The only thing he left out was his gift to Hermione, he knew that would hurt Ginny as he had only given her a Quidditch themed charm bracelet.  
  
Suddenly everything made sense to her. He was avoiding everyone to protect the girls from his feelings. He didn't want to hurt them when he didn't know what his true feelings were. He was trying to sort out his feelings. She even surmised that he had decided that Hermione was the girl for him. Then last night and this morning happened. She felt a slight twinge of guilt.  
  
"Harry" she spoke solemnly.  
  
He looked up, tears clouding his emerald eyes.  
  
"Don't ever hide your feelings like this again. It hurts you too much and I don't want you to hurt."  
  
"I won't" He answered. "I promise it will never happen again." He then lowered his head back to Ginny's lap and fell asleep.  
  
She drifted off to sleep herself. Thinking about what had just happened made her wonder if they could ever just be friends or more than just friends. They might just be stuck in some kind of limbo in between.  
  
**A/N: Please review this. I haven't gotten many and this is my first story, so please. Oh, and there will be more Quidditch in the next chapter. Some how this fic has taken a turn from being Quidditch based to a love story.  
  
The pots on the stove reference is something I stole from a friends Live Journal. She stopped using it and I decided that I would use it instead of a more hackneyed phrase.**


	7. Beauxbatons

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. The character all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is for Silver Ice, Cinema Lover, and Mark of CTown. I now know that at least three people have read this. I would have liked to update sooner but I just couldn't get started. Oh, and have you all forgotten about Viktor Krum? He is around too.**  
  
Chapter 7-Beauxbatons  
  
Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts three days before the start of the second term. The two hadn't talked much since Christmas. However, Harry felt better just knowing that he could talk to Ginny.  
  
When they returned Ron and Hermione were already back. They were waiting in the common room when Harry and Ginny arrived.  
  
"How was your Christmas, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was wonderful, I love the chess set." Harry answered. "How was your holiday?"  
  
"Bloody great! Fred and George offered me a job at their Hogsmeade store with Lee."  
  
"What did you tell them?" Harry asked almost as ecstatic as Ron.  
  
"I told them I'd think about it and give 'em my answer at the end of the year. Course I didn't tell mum. She'd have killed 'em."  
  
"And your holiday Hermione?" Harry asked, glancing over at Ginny.  
  
"I think that's our cue." Ginny interrupted. "C'mon Ron." She dragged him off to another part of the room.  
  
"It was wonderful, Harry." Hermione answered, starting to blush. "Thank you so much for the bracelet, it is amazing."  
  
"Hermione, I have another question for you." Harry continued softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione said, grabbing him around the neck and giving him a soft peck on the lips. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course, I would be honored. Now will you answer my question?"  
  
"Unconditionally yes." She leaned in and kissed him again. This time a little longer than the last but still trying not to attract attention.  
  
They both slowly crept up to their rooms. They had no plans of letting anyone know what happened. However, Hermione had a strong suspicion that Ginny had been informed of Harry's intentions.  
  
When Harry slipped into bed he felt a warm sensation cover his body and he heard Hermione talking. _I Love you Harry James Potter. Goodnight.  
_  
Harry and Hermione continued to keep their relationship secret. Like Hermione had thought, Ginny knew about the whole thing. But that didn't bother her, she knew Ginny was their closest friend and supported them.  
  
It had been a month and a half since he first asked her out and she wanted to talk to him. Hermione waited in the common room hoping he would come down out of his room. She didn't want to be too obvious so she didn't use her bracelet, which she had learned could wake him from even the deepest of sleep. Suddenly she heard a noise; it was Harry he was coming down to the common room.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm meeting someone by the lake." Harry answered.  
  
"At this hour? Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I got a letter yesterday saying to meet them at the lake tonight at 9."  
  
"Should I go with you? Are you sure it is safe?"  
  
"I'll be fine Herms."  
  
"Okay, don't get yourself into trouble. We do have the match against Beauxbatons tomorrow." She softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
Harry pulled back after a second. "I'll be back soon." Then leaned in and kissed her again. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and stepped out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry made his way down the stairs and to the Entrance Hall. He slowly opened the doors and crept outside. It was an unusually warm and cloudless February night. The Beauxbatons carriages, parked next to Hagrid's hut, sparkled in the moonlight. Slowly he approached the lake. Then he saw a figure standing at the waters edge. It was a girl. He couldn't make out who it was but she had hair to the middle of her back and it glistened gold in the moonlight. Harry took off his cloak when she was turned away from him.  
  
"'arry is zat you?" The girl said.  
  
Harry recognized the voice immediately, it was Gabrielle. "Yes it is." He answered. "Why did you want to meet me out here?"  
  
"I need to tell you somezing."  
  
"Why so late, it's after curfew." Harry returned. Maybe that is what she wants. She wants me to get caught so I can't play tomorrow.  
  
"Don't be silly. I would never wish such a zing on you."  
  
Harry was slightly confused for a moment then realized that she was reading his mind. He cleared his mind and started practicing Occlumency. Knowing it worked for much of the Christmas Holiday and not wanting this to turn into a mind reading session.  
  
"'arry I brought you out 'ere because I need to tell you 'ow I feel." After a moment of silence she continued. "Since you saved me zee years ago I 'ave 'ad a crush on you. When you came to Beauxbatons and I met you again it became more than a crush. You are kind, intelligent, daring, and most of all you care about everyone around you. 'arry you are perfect."  
  
He was listening to every word she said. The words were mesmerizing; he had never been told he was perfect before. He wasn't sure how to respond.. Then seemingly out of nowhere he found the words he needed.  
  
"Gabrielle. I'm sorry. Thank you for those kind words, but I can't say that I feel the same. You are a beautiful girl. But I cannot say I'm attracted to you, I just don't know you that well. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand. But will you let me show you 'oo I am. I mean, please 'arry Potter."  
  
"I can't. I have other things going it just won't work."  
  
"Okay zen. See you on zee field tomorrow."  
  
As she turned, Harry saw a tear roll off her cheek. He didn't want to make her cry but he couldn't lie to her. He didn't feel anything for her, how could he, they barely new each other. And getting to "know" her probably wouldn't go over too well with Hermione.  
  
"Harry wake up, you're going to miss breakfast." Ron squawked while shaking Harry.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm up." Harry answered while pushing Ron off of him. "Now let me get dressed."  
  
"We'll save you a seat at breakfast. So hurry up."  
  
Harry got dressed, put on his glasses, grabbed his broom, and left for breakfast. He wasn't all that hungry. The only thing he ate was a piece of toast and a small glass of pumpkin juice. He had the usual pre-game butterflies and then he also had last night running through his mind. He didn't mean to hurt her; he needed to tell her that.  
  
Harry went to the Quidditch pitch hoping to run into Gabrielle on the way. She was nowhere to be seen so he took out the Snitch Hermione gave him and started to chase it about the pitch. After what seemed like only a few minutes Harry heard someone holler.  
  
"Harry, come on the match starts in an hour." It was Ron, and apparently it had been a couple hours because the match wasn't until after lunch.  
  
"Okay just a second. Accio Snitch." Harry called out. The scarlet and gold Snitch came softly flying into his hand and Harry descended to the locker room. Everyone else had changed and were quietly focusing on the game ahead. Harry changed into his Quidditch robes and found a corner where he could be alone. Krum came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry, their seeker is very good. She is better than anyone you haff played against. She is fast and she is small. It vill be difficult for you to out fly her. So you need to locate the Snitch first. The chasers vill try to score as many goals as possible but ultimately the game vill rest vith you."  
  
Suddenly a chorus of boos could be hear coming from the field.  
  
"Ah, Lee must have introduced Beauxbatons." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Yes, now come on the game is about to begin." Krum announced to everyone. The team entered the pitch and the crowd immediately began cheering.  
  
"Here they come," Lee began, "the world's best amateur Quidditch team from our very own Hogwarts."  
  
Harry immediately began trying to identify the Beauxbatons seeker. Until the very moment before Madame Hooch started the game, he hadn't figured out who it was. Then he saw her, he stared for a moment letting it sink in. The Beauxbatons seeker was Gabrielle. He stared for a moment looking at her crystal blue eyes. She caught him and started to blush, then they were off.  
  
"Wow look at the Beauxbatons seeker go. She's a beauty too. She is clearly out accelerating Potter."  
  
Harry couldn't believe how much quicker Gabrielle rose than he did. Krum wasn't even that fast. It didn't bother him though, he knew the snitch wouldn't be out this early.  
  
"Granger has the Quaffle and the Dursley twins are controlling both Bludgers beating them back and forth. Granger passes to Malfoy, he's charging fast. Looks like the Beauxbatons seeker is coming in to help stop the Hogwarts charge. Malfoy passes to Weasley, no it was a fake. He's all alone he shoots he scores! Hogwarts ten, Beauxbatons zero.  
  
"Ooh, a juicy bit of info about the Beauxbatons seeker. She is none other than Gabrielle Delacour, the younger sister of Fleur Delacour who participated in the Tri-Wizard three years ago and is currently working at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  
  
"Now back to the action. A Beauxbatons chaser has the Quaffle and is trailing the other two chasers while his Beaters surround him. Mary Dursley launches a Bludger. Ooh that has to hurt."  
  
Mary's Bludger had hit an unsuspecting Beauxbatons beater in the arm causing him to drop his club.  
  
"Beauxbatons has split the Hogwarts defense. It is now Ron all alone He shoots to the right, no he still has the Quaffle. I don't think Ron will recover from that. They shoot, they .... Wow what a save. He stopped the Quaffle, I simply cannot believe it.  
  
"Ron clears to Ginny. Weasley passes to Malfoy. Here comes a rocket of a Bludger at Malfoy. John Dursley zings the Bludger right for it. Direct hit he cleared the Bludger with a Bludger, what a play. Looks like Malfoy is cornered. He dips, swerves to no avail. They are not going to let him through. Malfoy slips the Quaffle to Granger. Granger zooms past the Beauxbatons defense. Their only hope now is a Bludger. Here one comes.  
  
The Dursley twins are trying to return it. It clipped John. Now its headed for the Beauxbatons goal. She thinks it's the Quaffle, Granger Shoots its good. Hogwarts twenty, Beauxbatons zero."  
  
Harry was getting bored now. There was no sign of the Snitch and Hogwarts had scored four more goals without a score from Beauxbatons. All that was irrelevant though, he needed to find the Snitch before Gabrielle did. Then he saw it, it was two hundred feet above the Beauxbatons goals but he was closer than Gabrielle. He took off for it.  
  
"Looks like Potter has spotted the Snitch. Delacour is hot on his trail. She is gaining fast. She is almost up to him. He is swerving everywhere determined not to let her pass him. Delacour bumps potter. Ahhh..."  
  
A silence swept over the crowd Harry turned his head to see Gabrielle falling through the air. He immediately turned his broom around dove towards the ground.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione screamed. "The Snitch it's all yours." At this Ginny tore off after the Snitch.  
  
Harry was speeding ever faster through the air. Slowly he was catching up. Gabrielle was only fifty feet from the ground. Forty, thirty, twenty, ten, five. He caught her, and immediately changed direction. Narrowly missing the ground. Then he heard the whistle and Lee's voice again filled the air.  
  
"Weasley caught the Snitch. Hogwarts wins! Hogwarts wins!"  
  
Harry slowed down and stopped his broom letting Gabrielle get off.  
  
"'arry, twice you have saved me. Now I must show you my thanks." She leaned in and kissed him. He could feel the warm moistness of her lips touching his. It was unlike any kiss he experienced before. He suddenly snapped out of it and pulled away.  
  
"Gabrielle, what are you doing?" Harry snapped. "I have a girlfriend." Then a strong feeling of hurt and anger consumed his heart. And he heard an angry voice. _Had a Girlfriend!_ The feeling abrubtly ended followed with something hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
He turned and looked at the ground. There lying in the grass was the bracelet he had given Hermione for Christmas. She had seen the whole thing.

**A/N: Okay, now I would really like some reviews critiqueing my style. This chapter alone is longer than any piece of fiction I have written before. The entire thing is nearly twice as long as any other piece of writing I have done. About the length, how is it? Have any of the chapters drug on or been too short? I really would like to know.**

**Also, If you have any questions about why I have done something the way I have please ask. It will help me with writing the story and I will answer the question if it doesn't fortell any future parts of the story. I will be answering all the questions and giving some insight into how this story was supposed to take place when I finish.**


	8. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you to the reviewers. I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I wrote chapter 10, it was chapter 9, before I started this chapter. I had to split this chapter into two pieces because I decided to put more detail into the Spring Formal than I had initially planned. Thanks.**

Chapter 8- Unrequited Love

Two months had passed since the match against Beauxbatons and the kiss with Gabrielle, yet Harry still couldn't get the moment out of his mind. How could something that lost him his girlfriend felt so good? Harry was the happiest he could ever remember when he was with Hermione for those few weeks. Then Gabrielle kissed him and he lost Hermione, yet he enjoyed the kiss.

Harry hadn't even talked to Hermione about it. He didn't dare. As far as everyone knew, it was just a kiss. Except for Ginny, they didn't know that Harry and Hermione had been dating. Harry intended to keep it that way. So despite the obvious discomfort, Harry and Hermione acted as if nothing had happened.

Now the Easter Formal was less than a two weeks away and Harry wanted nothing more than to take Hermione. However, they hadn't reconciled and Harry knew this wasn't the way to do it. To make matters worse he had received a letter from Gabrielle asking him to accompany her to the dance. Harry didn't know what to do so he went to talk to Ginny.

Harry found Ginny alone by the lake skipping stones. He quietly called out her name, "Ginny."

"Hi Harry," She replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, I just wanted to talk to you a bit."

"Sure, what about?"

"I want to talk about Hermione and me." He sighed.

"Do you want to do this somewhere more private?"

"No, here is fine."

"Well what about you two do you want to talk about?"

"First, I need to know if Hermione has a date to the Easter Formal. Secondly I want to know if she has talked about what happened at the match."

"Well, she says she wants to go to the dance with you. But you two haven't talked since the incident. She just doesn't think it would be the right way to get back together. She is mostly over the incident, but can't help to think that you enjoyed the kiss. That is what hurt her; it wasn't that you kissed but that you enjoyed the kiss."

"I feel the same way on both accounts. The kiss troubled me. I did enjoy it; when I know I shouldn't have. I also want to take Hermione to the dance but we haven't talked but in passing since the kiss. At least now I know the feelings are mutual."

Harry then told Ginny about Gabrielle's letter and talked about the upcoming dance. They sat next to the lake talking for nearly an hour. Harry saw someone approaching and decided that he should get going back to the castle. But first he had to ask Ginny something.

"Ginny, would you be kind enough to accompany me to the Spring Formal?"

"It would be my pleasure, Harry." Ginny was giddy at the thought of going to a dance with Harry Potter. Sure they would only be going as friends but it was still Harry Potter.

"Hi Ginny, Hi Harry." Called Hermione. "Ginny, can I talk to you alone?" Hermione said while looking at Harry.

"Actually I was just leaving." Harry said, turning towards the castle.

"Yes, Hermione, what is it?" Ginny answered, knowing that Hermione wanted to talk about Harry. The two discussed pretty much the same things Harry and Ginny had just finished talking about. Only Hermione didn't have a beautiful younger girl asking her to the dance and she wasn't going to ask Ginny to go with her.

Meanwhile, Harry had gone to the Quidditch Pitch looking for Viktor Krum.

"Mister Krum." Harry said tentatively.

"Oh Harry, please call me Viktor." Krum responded.

"Okay, Viktor, could I talk with for a bit." Harry continued, "It's about Hermione."

"Of course ve can talk. Vhat exactly do you vant to talk about?"

Harry told him the whole story. The bracelet, when they first kissed, and how it ended when Harry and Gabrielle kissed.

"I thought you vere seeing each other. Now it all makes sense. That vos the reason for the tension at practice the last few months. Now is that all?"

"No, you see Hermione and I haven't really talked since the incident. This means I won't be going with her to the dance. I still want her to be happy though and I know she still likes you. That is why I want you to take her to the Spring Formal."

"Vow, Harry. That is very kind of you. Herm-own-ninny is blessed to haff a friend like you. Hovever, she has told me that she didn't think ve should see each other. She thought it best for the team. For you I will giff it a try though."

"Thank you Viktor. I will talk to the team and Dumbledore to make sure everyone understands. I don't think there will be any problems."

**A/N: Okay, Gabrielle wasn't intentionally trying to break up Harry and Hermione, no one but Ginny knew they were together. Yes, the bracelet will be back, I intially wanted to have Hermione take it off and keep it but I think this worked out better. **

**The accents are pretty easy to write, I just copied them out of Goblet of Fire and wrote down a key. For Krum w=v, ve as in have or give =ff. For Gabrielle, Fleur, and Madame Maxine th=z, h=', who='oo and sometimes i=ee.**


	9. The Easter Formal

**A/N: I changed this chapter a bit. I like it more than I did initially but it still isn't what I wanted. I don't know if I can get it how I would like because I didn't really plan it out. That isn't important though because it has no real bearing on the rest of the story.**

Chapter 9-The Easter Formal

After talking to Ginny and Viktor, Harry decided to reply to Gabrielle. He went up to his room and pulled out a quill and parchment.

_Gabrielle,_

_Before I give you my reply I need to tell you something. When I first saw you at Beauxbatons I was amazed at your beauty. However, I was trying to reconcile my feelings for two other girls at the time. By the time Christmas Holiday was over, I had made my decision. That is why I was hesitant to talk to you when you came to Hogwarts._

_When we met at the lake I was startled at first to realize it was you. Then I lied to you. You are a beautiful young women and I was attracted to you. However I was involved with someone. I should have told you as what happened at the match has caused me much grief. When we kissed I made the biggest mistake of my life._

_Before that kiss I was the happiest I had ever been. Yet, when I kissed you, it was unlike anything I had felt before. The kiss was truly amazing. However, after the kiss I was the saddest I have ever been. I lost someone very important to me. My girlfriend witnessed the whole thing. I can't blame you for kissing me because you didn't know I had a girlfriend. Nobody knew. _

_Without her, I have felt lower than I believed possible. I betrayed the one person who made me happy. The connection I have with her is something that I share with only one other person, my best friend. The three of us have experienced many things together. Those experiences have bonded us. That bond is how I know she is my one love._

_Though I have not reconciled with her I cannot attend the dance with you. Doing so would only make my feelings of guilt weigh heavier on my heart. I greatly appreciate your feelings for me. However, I cannot reciprocate those feelings._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Harry quickly addressed an envelope and stuffed the letter inside. He hurried downstairs and ran into Hermione as she entered the common room through the portrait hole. She had a big smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry Hermione." Harry uttered.

"No problem. Where are you off to?" Hermione responded. Seemingly forgetting what had happened between them.

"Off to send a letter."

"Really, who to?"

This wasn't good. If she knew the true recipient of the letter he would never get Hermione back. So he lied. He blurted the first name that came to mind. "Snuffles."

"Well, tell him hi for me." And Hermione ran off.

Harry finally got to the owlery and sent Hedwig off with the letter. On his way back he ran into Viktor. He had just asked Hermione to the dance and she accepted. That explained her cheery behavior. However, this meant Harry had to explain to Dumbledore and the team sooner than he expected.

The two weeks leading to the Easter Formal passed quickly. Draco and Mary Dursley decided to attend together because neither could get a date. None of the Slytherin girls accepted him because he betrayed the Dark Lord. While none of the other girls would even talk to him because of his past behavior. Mary couldn't get a date because of her height. She was taller than every boy in the school except her brother and Ron.

Ron and Luna were still together and were very excited about the dance. They were planning a very special surprise for their attire.

Harry and Ginny coordinated their attire. They wanted to be the best dressed pair at the dance. Because they weren't a couple it would be unnecessary to impress each other so they decided to wow everyone else.

Neville even managed to find a date, Belle Black. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw with long shiny black hair framing a round face with soft blue eyes and a snow white complexion. Apparently she had a crush on Neville and told Luna who relayed the information to Ron and Ron told Neville.

The dance was being held at Durmstrang. This meant that attendance was limited to seventh years and the students on each schools Quidditch team along with their dates. To maintain the secrecy of the school, students arrived by portkeys escorted by a member of the Durmstrang staff.

There was a light warm rain when the Hogwarts students arrived. The rain drops reflected and magnified the soft purples and dull yellows of the flowers planted outside the Durmstrang castle. For a place so often associated with the dark arts, Harry thought the environment exceptionally beautiful. Harry didn't stare at the decorations for too long as he glanced Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione was dressed in a baby blue floor length dress with a plunging neckline that was marked with a golden pendant. Her dress robe hanging from her shoulders was dark blue and trimmed with golden accents. Her hair was straighter than normal, flowing down to the middle of her back yet retaining enough curl to bounce as she walked. Harry was in awe.

Viktor however was dressed much more sedately. He had on a simple green dress shirt with a black tie and slacks underneath his Bulgarian National Team Quidditch robe which was pinned only around the neck. Ron was wearing a green duct tape suit while Luna wore a blue duct tape dress. The green clashed brilliantly with Ron's red hair.

Draco was in his traditional black trimmed with silver. Mary however wore a silver dress trimmed with black. Neville wore a blue suit while Belle wore a black dress with a green hem. Harry wore a scarlet suit with a golden yellow tie and dress robe. He had a yellow carnation with veins of red pinned to his chest. Ginny wore a matching yellow dress with a dark red rose at the breast bone and a scarlet dress robe. Harry thought all in all they were the best dressed group there, even with Ron and Luna wearing duct tape.

Shortly after Harry and Ginny entered the dance hall, Karkaroff stood up. "Let the festivities begin." He announced.

Music now filling the air, Harry turned to Ginny. "May I have this dance, Miss Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Of course you may, Mister Potter." She answered holding out her hand.

They danced for several songs until a slow one came on. When the slow song came on Harry decided he needed to sit down.

"Ginny, would like something to drink now?" Harry asked coyly.

"A bit of pumpkin juice would be nice."

They found a small table in the corner and Harry went to get the drinks. At the drink table he ran into Krum.

"How is your night going Viktor?" Harry asked.

"Ve are having a good time. Though I think Herm-own-ninny vould rather be here vith you. She looks at you often." Krum replied.

"It is nothing; she probably wants to talk to Ginny. You know how girls can be. Talk to you later."

When Harry returned with the drinks Ginny was antsy.

"What's the problem Gin?"

"A guy from Durmstrang asked me to dance. But I told him not right now. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Go on. I will be fine. Here is your pumpkin juice."

"Thank you, are you sure?"

"Of course, go have fun."

Ginny got up and gave Harry a hug before walking over to a boy dressed in black and yellow. He had strong resemblance to Viktor Krum. Harry started to look around the room. He noticed someone walking towards his table.

It was Gabrielle. Her flowing hair danced as she approached. Her light blue dress sparkled with silver stars. She was stunning. But Harry couldn't be seen with her. He hoped she was going to sit at another table. He had no such luck.

"'ello 'arry." Gabrielle said as she sat down across from him.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Harry said almost interrupting her.

"Oh, I won't be long. I just need to say sorry. I would 'ave wrote you but I zot zis would be better."

"You don't have any reason to be sorry."

"Yes I do. I should 'ave listened to you when you said you weren't intairested. Instead I still tried and you were 'urt. I never meant to 'urt you. I 'ope you find your girl 'arry. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Gabrielle got up turned and walked away. Harry's eyes followed her through the room until he saw Hermione. She was sitting alone on the other side of the room. Harry thought about going over to her but decided that it still wasn't a good time.

Harry again began looking around the room. Neville and Belle were on the dance floor. Belle's head was resting against Neville's chest. Both seemed to be oblivious to the presence of anyone else on the dance floor. Harry then spotted the duct tape duo. They were dancing fast to a slow song. Sometimes he wondered if those two hadn't been dropped on their head one too many times when they were infants.

Next he started looking for Mary and Draco. He saw them dancing close together in the middle of the floor. It was an awkward sight as she stood nearly a foot taller than him. Mary stooped down and kissed Draco. If this wasn't surprise enough, Draco quickly pushed her off of him. Harry had never seen Draco refuse a girl. Not even when Dean Thomas' younger sister kissed Draco last year, and she was a muggle born.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Harry realized that he was happy too. He got lost in the atmosphere of the night. Something about dancing and listening to music made him feel whole. Sure he wasn't there with Hermione but he knew that she cared for him still. That was good enough for now.


	10. Fizzingtons

Disclaimer-I don't own this one either.

**A/N: A very special Thank You to Silver Ice for suggesting Fizzingtons as a name for the squib and muggle school. At first I didn't think much about that suggestion, then I was thinking for a name and it came back to that one. Suddenly it made sense, a spell that doesn't go right is said to fizzle, this makes Fizzingtons an appropriate name for a school teaching squibs and muggles magic.**

**Fizzingtons is the same school as Whizbang, it just happens that I didn't like the name Whizbang. I'm not going to go back and change the name in the previous chapters.**

Chapter 10-Fizzingtons

It was the morning after the Easter Ball. The Great Hall was a buzz with talk of the night before. However, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were noticeably quiet. They were thinking about the week ahead. They would be facing Fizzingtons in the last Quidditch match before the championship.

Suddenly an owl draped in an orange Chudley Cannons scarf flew into the hall. An owl carrying post on a Sunday was peculiar enough but one dressed in the colors of a professional Quidditch team caused everyone to stop and look. The owl flew over to Ron and stuck out his leg. Ron took the letter from his leg and was about to give him a piece of his toast when the owl abruptly left. Ron quickly unfurled the parchment and read the letter.

"Ron what does it say?" Harry asked giddily.

Ron read the letter so those around him could hear.

"Dear Ronald Weasley,

We would like to congratulate you on your fifth straight shutout. This is a feat that is rare at any level of Quidditch. Considering your last two matches have been against the best players of their respective schools the feat is even greater.

We are writing to tell you that we will be in attendance at your match against Fizzingtons. Our presence will be to evaluate your ability in person. Depending on your performance we may offer you a tryout.

Good Luck,

The Chudley Cannons Management"

"That's terrific mate." Harry said shaking Ron's hand.

"Good job Ron, I knew you could do it." Ginny squealed as she hugged her brother.

"I haven't made the team yet." Ron interjected.

"You will, don't worry" Hermione added. "How many other keepers do you know that can defend six goals at once?" At this they burst out laughing.

For the rest of the week Ron couldn't get his mind off of the upcoming match. The possibility of playing professional Quidditch for his favorite team was unfathomable two years ago. Now, it could become a reality if he played well Saturday.

Finally Saturday arrived. The locker room was quiet as usual but it was an unsteady silence. Ron was nervous about the scouts that would be in the audience. Draco and Mary were avoiding each other because of the fiasco at the ball. Hermione and Viktor Krum were hesitantly discussing strategy with thoughts of the ball in their mind. While Harry was wondering whether he should go through with his plan to win Hermione back and seriously doubting if it would work. Ginny and John seemed to be the only ones at ease.

Shortly before the match started Krum called the team all together and started to speak. "Today is the last game before the championship. Because of our strong performances ve are virtually assured a spot in the championship game. Hovever, this game is not meaningless. Fizzingtons vos selected as the location for the championship match to take place one veek after the end of classes. If ve vin ve vill face Durmstrang. If ve lose ve vill face this same team on their home field. That is not an enviable task. I trust you know vhat must be done."

Everyone silently pondered Krum's words. They all knew what he meant. They must win this game. Losing would mean facing a team, on their home field, that has the knowledge and confidence of a previous victory. Such a situation would be nearly insurmountable. They must win this match.

The team slowly walked out on to the pitch. Fizzingtons was already warming up. Harry stood and watched them for a moment. Their chasers had an unusual blend of power and grace, able to absorb the most devastating hits from the Bludger yet able to turn with pinpoint precision. The beaters were equally amazing. They could direct the Bludger with unparalleled accuracy and flew better than most seekers. The only place Harry had seen players this good was at the Quidditch World Cup. Fortunately it appeared that the keeper and seeker weren't up to the quality of the rest of the team.

Suddenly Lee's voice engulfed the stadium. "Please acknowledge the visiting team from Fizzingtons. At keeper is Anderson, Beaters are Swancutt and Bray. Chasers are Meeuwsen, Browner, and Newton. While Hass is the Seeker. Witches and Wizards, start your brooms."

The two teams took their positions. Ron was obviously nervous in goal and the Fizzingtons chasers could see it. This didn't bode well for the Hogwarts team. Harry decided to take a different approach; he was going to fly around the pitch at ground level hoping to se the Snitch when it came up from the grass.

"And the game begins, Fizzingtons with the Quaffle first."

Harry saw Newton chaser grap the Quaffle. He was as large as Crabbe and Golye put together. He charged through the Bludgers that were directed his way by John and Mary. Then he executed a ninety degree turn right in front of Draco who was charging him. This left the chaser all alone with Ron.

"Newton approaches the goal from a wide angle. Darts in towards the goal, Ron charges, Newton pulls back away. He is all alone, Fizzingtons scores."

Harry looked up at Ron, there was a look of defeat on his face. It was the same look Ron carried during his first two games as Gryffindor keeper. Ron was afraid. Any shot Fizzingtons took was going to be a goal.

"The action starts again, Malfoy snags the Quaffle. You know, I'm really starting to like that guy. I think Mary Dursley does too, did you see the kiss she laid on him at the Easter Formal?"

"Jordan!" Mcgonagall screamed.

"Okay, back to the game. Malfoy passes to Granger. She dives towards the feet of Swancutt. Oh, look at the speed on that Bludger. Mary redirects it. Whoa, were did she hit that thing. Granger passes to Weasley who zooms past Browner. Ginny shoots past the outstretched hand of Meeuwsen, Anderson can't see the Quaffle and it's a goal. Howgarts ten, Fizingtons ten." Thwack.

"Ouch. I know where Mary sent that Bludger to, me. Thank you very much for the bruised arm Miss Dursley. Looks like they're about to start up again. Fizzingtons chasers surround the Quaffle."

Fizzingtons quickly scored again. They continued to score every time they touched the Quaffle. Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were doing the best they could, they just couldn't keep up. The score was ninety to twenty in Fizzingtons favor. Harry was intently looking for the Snitch, hoping he could finish the match before Fizzingtons built a one-hundred and fifty point lead. Then he saw the small golden orb indecisively hovering just above the grass in the far corner of the field. Harry slowly started to fly in its direction.

"The Snitch is out and Harry has spotted it. It's rising fast. The Fizzingtons Seeker sees it too. Potter is gaining on it while Hass dives towards the approaching Snitch. Who is going to get there first? Potter is closer but the distance between the Snitch and Hass is closing fast. Oh, no it looks like they're going to run into each other."

Harry stuck out his arm and reached for the Snitch. At the same time he braced himself for the imminent collision. He gripped the broom firmly with his one hand and wrapped his legs around it. Reaching for the Snitch he could feel the air moving do to the flapping of the wings. Harry collided with the other seeker.

"Wow that was a mighty hard collision. I can't believe both guys stayed on their brooms. The Snitch disappeared in that collision. Oh, wait, yes, it appears that Potter has the Snitch. Hogwarts Wins!"

An immediate sigh of relief escaped from Ron's lungs. Then he flew down to join Hermione, Ginny, Draco, John and Mary on the ground. Harry however flew around with a dazed look on his face still grasping the Snitch. Then he let go of the Snitch and grasped his wrist.

Back on the ground, guilt and sorrow engulfed Hermione. Then she heard a soft male voice in her head. _Hermione Ann Granger, I'm sorry for what I've done. There is nothing I can do that will tell you how sorry I am. I love you!_ It was Harry. She looked up and saw him staring down at her. He had tears in his eyes.

Hermione got back on her broom and flew up to meet Harry who was now flying down to meet her. Hermione was crying too. She reached out, wrapped her arms around Harry's midsection and pulled their bodies closer together. They leaned in towards each other, their eyes closed and kissed.

**A/N: The other Quidditch scores were Fizzingotns 200, Beauxbatons 60; Durmstrang 180 Fizzingtons 70: Durmstrang 200, Beauxbatons 40.**

**I don't know if Hermione's middle name is actually Ann, but I really like it along with Anna as a first name. Only three more chapters left.**


	11. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this. Don't really want to claim it either. It seems a little embarassing to be a 21 year old guy writing Harry Potter fanfiction.

**A/N: I changed chapter nine some. I added a letter to Gabrielle and a conversation between her and Harry at the Easter Formal. I like the chapter better now. It isn't necessary that you re-read it except that Harry and Gabrielle will be friends now. She may or may not return in the last chapter which is only two away.**

**Mark of Ctown- I was being a little sarcastic. I know you meant it as a complinment.**

Chapter 11-Hogsmeade

Harry and Hermione were quick getting back to the Gryffindor common room. They knew a celebration party would be raging in the Great Hall and they wanted to be alone together even though their absence would be obvious. When the party finally died down Ron and Ginny were the first back to Gryffindor tower but they were quickly followed by the rest of the Gryffindors who began to party in the common room.

Still they ignored the crowd. Hermione rushed up to her room dragging Ginny along. Harry went to his room hoping to be alone but knowing Ron would follow. Just as he figured Ron entered the room only a minute behind him.

"Tell me everything." Ron belted. "I mean when, where, what, how."

"I don't think we have time for everything and I don't think I want you to know." Harry answered.

"What do you mean? You just got together today, didn't you?"

"Not exactly. We got back together today but today wasn't a first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we were going out a while ago. When we got back from Christmas was when it happened."

"How come I didn't know?"

"We didn't want anyone to know. Ginny knew, but that was because she helped me make up my mind. She gave me someone to talk to."

"Wait, a minute. Right after Christmas. But you kissed Gabrielle after... You didn't, you two weren't still together then? Were you?"

"Yes, Ron. We were. I cheated on Hermione. I felt horrible because of it; I still do. And if you didn't notice, things between me and Hermione haven't been the same since. But none of that matters now. I have Hermione back and I'm never going to lose her again. I think that is enough for now."

"But c'mon there has to be more." Ron pleaded.

"There is but that is between Hermione and I. Goodnight" Harry closed the curtains on his bed leaving Ron to sit and ponder how he felt about his two best friends dating.

Meanwhile, Hermione had finished telling Ginny what had happened between them that night. However Ginny had her own news. She had a secret admirer.

"What should I do? Look at this letter." Ginny implored.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I watch you from afar yet I am so close to you. Your beauty is unparalleled, your intelligence unequalled, your devotion unwavering. You are everything I wish I could be. You are everything I want. This is why we must meet._

_I will be at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday. Don't try to find me for I will not reveal myself. Sit at a table alone and I will find you._

_Loving You From Afar_

"That is so wonderful." Hermione squealed.

"What do you mean?"

"You have someone so enamored with you they are afraid to tell you who they are. He wants to share his feelings with you but he is afraid you might not feel the same way. He wants you to know him without any preconceived notions of who he is."

"That's great and all, but what should I do?"

"You should meet him of course."

"What if he tries something?"

"Don't be silly. No person in their right mind would try to hurt you in the Three Broomsticks, the Hogs Head maybe but not the Three Broomsticks. Besides, Harry and I will be there. We will just have to keep an eye on you from across the room."

"Okay, but Ron isn't to know anything about this. He would go crazy."

"Agreed. Now go dream about your mystery man."

"Hermione. As if."

"Don't fool yourself, I know all to well you will dream about him." Hermione let out a giggle as she finished.

When Saturday came around Harry convinced Ron to stay at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny told Harry of the plan and Harry knew that if Ron was in Hogsmeade there was no way it was going to work. So Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went to Hogsmeade.

When the trio arrived Harry and Hermione left Ginny at The Three Broomsticks. They said they would be back in an hour and to wait until they got there before finding herself a table. At this Ginny went and sat next to Hagrid at the bar.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry was taking her to Michelle's Magical Metals. This was where Harry got the bracelet he had given her for Christmas. As they entered the store Hermione was in awe. Ten foot tall display cases lined each wall.

However, Harry was not there to browse. He immediately walked up to the lady behind the counter. That didn't stop Hermione from wandering over to one of the cases. She was immediately drawn to a necklace with a deep blue sapphire pendant.

"Do you still have the Telepatía Necklace?" Harry whispered.

"Yes I do, would you like me to bring it out?" The lady answered.

"Yes, and would you engrave 'Yours Forever, Harry' in the pendant?"

"Of course, of course." She then walked into the back room.

"Hermione, what are you looking at?" Harry called out.

"Just a Hielo Necklace. It can make snow and ice and it's beautiful." Hermione answered.

"Here you go sir. That will be fifty galleons." The lady said, handing Harry a small black box.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Harry returned as he set a bag of galleons on the counter and put the box into the pocket of his robe. "Hermione are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but why did we come here?"

"You will find out shortly."

They walked out of the shop hand in hand.

"Where are we off to know?" Hermione asked.

"Weasley's of Hogsmeade. I told Ron I would pick up some Skiving Snackboxes for him."

"Harry! You shouldn't encourage him to skip class." Hermione screeched.

"Don't worry he knows what he's doing. It's not like he is skipping class to snog Luna."

Hermione just raised her eyebrows and stared at him with downcast eyes. Seemingly saying, "That's what you think."

"Well here we are. I'll just be a second."

"Uh, Harry, they're closed."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Lee close the store on a Hogsmeade weekend? He surely knows that Hogwarts students are the best customers. I bet this is why Fred and George want Ron to work here."

"Well, we will just be a little early to The Three Broomsticks." Hermione said this in a gloating fashion because Harry wouldn't be getting Ron the Skiving Snackboxes.

"Okay off to The Three Broomsticks. But first I must give you something."

"You didn't buy something in that shop did you?"

"Shh, now come here." Harry pulled the black box out of his pocket and took the necklace out. Then he reached around Hermione's neck and clasped the necklace.

"It is a Telepatía Necklace. It works just like the bracelet. I am giving this to you to replace the bracelet. I want you to be able to tell me how you feel where ever you are. Because you gave the bracelet back to me I will be able to tell you how I feel where ever I am. The bracelet reminds of my mistake and I will carry that with me for all my days. And I give you this necklace making me forever yours."

Holding the gold heart shaped pendant Hermione read the inscription. This caused Harry to become overwhelmed with love and joy as Hermione unintentionally conveyed her feelings to him. Harry then grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hermione let go of the pendant and their connection broke. But still he was enveloped with love for Hermione.

"Harry, I love you." Hermione whispered softly in his ear. "But someone is waiting for us."

Squeezing a little harder before reluctantly letting go, Harry sighed. "I guess we should be getting on then."

Harry, now standing behind Hermione, wrapped his arms around her midsection and loosely grasped her waist. Hermione reached behind and pulled Harry closer to her. Clutching each other they walked across the busy street to The Three Broomsticks.

When they entered Ginny was no longer sitting at the bar next to Hagrid. Hermione began frantically looking about the room for any sight of her. Then Harry tugged at her arm and pointed to a table in the back of the room.

"It looks like we're late." He said.

"It appears so." Hermione returned with a grin.

Ginny was cheerily chatting away. Across from her sat a person dressed from head to toe in black. He was wearing a heavy winter robe and head wrap not allowing anything but his hands and eyes to be seen. They continued talking for an hour after Harry and Hermione arrived. Suddenly the mysterious boy got up and left. Hermione immediately got up and ran to Ginny's table, leaving Harry at the bar alone.

"Ooh, what was he like?" Hermione asked.

"He was wonderful. Smart, funny, kind." Ginny answered with a bit of pink coming over her cheeks.

"Well, what is his name?"

"He didn't say. He didn't say much at all about his family or where he was from."

"Then what did you talk about?"

"School, the world, what we want to do in the future. He has traveled quite a bit."

"Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Not in the least, but he said that he will reveal himself soon. He said he will present a yellow rose and a poem." Ginny trailed off as she said the last few words. Then she quietly stared up at the ceiling thinking about her amazing guy.

**A/N:If you are reading this please review. I beg you please.**


	12. Quadrangular Quidditch Qup

Disclaimer: No I don't own this.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I started reading Among the Muggles Again and Return to the Wizarding World. I highly recommend them. I will try and finish the next chapter soon.**

Chapter 12-Quadrangular Quidditch Qup

Because the championship match was a week after exams the team traveled to Fizzingtons by muggle means. This allowed them to relax and visit, however briefly it may have been, the places they stopped at between Scotland and Sweden. When they arrived at Fizzingtons, the weather was exceptionally cold even for Sweden. Due to this everyone was wearing their winter robes. Ginny hoped somehow, she might catch a glimpse of her admirer and he would reveal himself.

With N.E.W.T.s and the practice for the Quidditch championship, Harry and Hermione had little time to themselves. The trip gave Harry and Hermione a chance to catch up. They spent most of the time on the train sitting together in a comfortable quiet. However, when no one was looking they snuck off for the occasional snog session.

Meanwhile, Ron kept to himself. During the trip he repeatedly contemplated what could have been. After his abysmal performance against Fizzingtons he was sure he had no chance at being keeper for the Chudley Cannons. It hurt to think that a dream could so close then quickly move so far away.

Sitting in the locker room, one last time Ron thought about his failed shot at being a professional Quidditch player. He was determined not to let it affect him. He had nothing to lose now. It was time to play his last organized Quidditch match.

As the team walked out onto the pitch, the heretofore quiet crowd erupted. Raucous boos came from one sideline while bountiful cheers sounded from the other with mixed reactions coming from the two ends of the stadium. It appeared that the entire population from all four schools was there. As Durmstrang followed Hogwarts onto the field the scene repeated itself.

"Now let's introduce the two teams." Jordan began. "At keeper, for Hogwarts Ronald Weasley, for Durmstrang Menacant Karkaroff; the beaters for Hogwarts, Mary and John Dursley, for Durmstrang William Malheur and Mort Dévorer; the chasers, for Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, for Durmstrang, Katarina Goyle, Olivia Crabbe, and Felix LeStrange; finally the seekers, for Hogwarts Harry Potter, and for Durmstrang Nathaniel Krum, who replaces the Durmstrang seeker injured in the first Hogwarts Durmstrang match. This looks to be a true match of good and evil." (A/N: With the exception of Karkaroff and Krum none of the players are closely related to those they share a name with. The relation is meaningless; I just wanted to use the names.)

"It looks like the action is about to begin, and they're off. Goyle is first to the Quaffle. Ooh, but Mary Dursley is first to a Bludger and Miss Goyle is its first target. Malfoy snags the Quaffle for Hogwarts; he rushes past the Durmstrang beaters and Crabbe. Only LeStrange and Karkarof are between him and the goal. He shoots..., Karkaroff saves it easily. He flips the Quaffle to Goyle. She zooms towards the Hogwarts goals. LeStrange flanks her to the right. John Dursley launches a Bludger towards Goyle. Dévorer redirects the Bludger. Goyle passes to LeStrange; He is behind the entire Hogwarts defense. Ron Weasley comes out to pressure him. LeStrange shoots and Weasley is out of position. The Quaffle goes wide."

The game continued in the same scoreless fashion for the next hour. Quick attacking offense stymied by last second defense and luck. Needing a rest and wanting to strategize Hermione called a timeout. The Hogwarts team gathered around Viktor Krum at the base of the goals.

"Okay team, it is obvious that this match vill be decided by the seekers. So ve are going to giff Harry help. Ginny, Draco vill be looking for the Snitch also. When you see it alert the other so they can keep track of it then tell Harry."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted Krum, "I can alert Harry without saying anything. All I need to do is touch my necklace and he will know what I'm thinking."

"Vell, then Herm-own-ninny you vill look for the Snitch as vill Ginny. Draco you are in charge on the field now. Herm-own-ninny vill need to concentrate on locating the Snitch. Mary, John ve vill essentially be shorthanded that means you must repel Durmstrang. And ven Harry starts for the Snitch you need to control the Bludgers. Now let's get going."

Lee began again, "The action looks to be restarting. Miss Crabbe takes the Quaffle for Durmstrang. Malfoy and the Hogwarts beaters retreat in a defensive posturing. Crabbe is flanked by Goyle and LeStrange with Malheur and Dévorer close behind. Miss Dursley sends a Bludger towards Miss Crabbe. Crabbe rolls to avoid the menacing ball. Malheur returns the Bludger towards Mary. Mary's bat just shattered. I have never seen such a thing."

Splinters from the bat flew everywhere. One large splinter even pierced Katarina Goyle's robes, barely missing her leg. With Mary not having a bat, John was now the main line of defense. Still Durmstrang's efforts to score were fruitless.

Pushing into the third hour and the sun starting to set, Hermione caught sight of the Snitch. She reached into her robes and clutched her necklace. Harry instantly recognized the now familiar tingling, this time accompanied by exhaustion and excitement. Then he heard the voice he dearly wanted to hear utter the location of the Snitch. _The Snitch is above our goal. _At first he didn't locate it in the dimly lit sky, then he saw it reflect a waning ray of sunlight and he was off.

"It looks like Harry has spotted the Snitch. Both sets of beaters are hurrying towards Potter. Mary Dursley is now at his side. Dévorer sends a Bludger at Potter. How is Dursley going to stop it without a bat?"

Suddenly it became clear. As Harry was about to take avoidance measures and likely would have lost sight of the Snitch, Marry crossed into the path of the Bludger. She was hit in the head and knocked off her broom. She began falling like a rock, clearly unconscious. Draco took notice and sped off in an attempt to catch her. Just as he caught her the crowd erupted as did Lee Jordan.

"Potter grabs the Snitch and Malfoy saves Mary! Hogwarts wins! Hogwarts wins! Hogwarts wins the qup! It's all over! Two hours and fifty-seven minutes and Hogwarts is the Quadrangular Quidditch champion!"

A short while later after Mary was tended to by Madame Pomfrey, the teams lined up for the presentation ceremony. Before the qup was presented to Hogwarts, Durmstrang came over to congratulate them. However, noticeably absent was Nathaniel Krum.

Karkaroff spoke first, "I want to say sorry for the happenings after our first match. There was no excuse for it. Today you showed us how wrong we were to treat you like that. You are a great team and deserve this win."

Harry then replied, "Thank you for your graciousness. There has been no tougher an opponent than you. You too, are a great team."

Then Ginny heard someone call to her.

"Miss Weasley it was a pleasure seeing you again. You played a great game."

As she turned to find the owner of the voice, she saw him standing there. With yellow rose and parchment in hand, she saw her mystery man.

**A/N: Okay, I want some questions, comments, and suggestions. I might be re-writing this fic and making some major changes. Also, I want guesses as to who Ginny's beau is and who you think it should be. I have written this whole thing with a certain person in mind but I could change it without causing any problems.**


	13. The Awards Feast

Disclaimer-Harry Potter and all associated characters, stories, and indica are the exclusive copyright of J.K.Rowling.

**A/N: I re-read the whole story when I wrote this chapter. I can't believe some of the things I included. Also the brevity of the first couple chapters was suprising. I knew that the first chapter was short but I didn't realize how short the others were.**

Chapter 13-The Awards Feast

"Hi Nathan, nice to see you again you but I think I see someone I need to talk to." Ginny answered.

"Okay, maybe we can catch up later." Nathaniel Krum returned.

Slowly Ginny walked towards Draco. He was standing at the other end of the team line. She passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Harry," Hermione began, "Look down there." She said, pointing at Draco.

"Oh, so Draco is the luck guy." Harry answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked, dumbstruck by what was happening.

"You'll know soon enough, just watch." Hermione answered a smile crawling across her face.

"Draco?" Ginny spoke softly.

"Oh, it seems you have found me out." Draco answered a little surprised. "Here this is for you. As is this." Draco handed her the rose and began to read the poem.

"

**My Sunshine**

Every day we need a piece of sunshine.  
A look, a smile, or a kind word they say,  
We need a piece of sunshine every day.  
  
When the day looks gray,  
And I need a little ray,  
I just need to find you.  
  
When I feel gray,  
I keep looking,  
You may not know it.  
But surely, I find in you that ray.  
  
In the way you act,  
The way you talk,  
You are my sunshine every day."

**(A/N: I feel a little guilty for using this poem. It is a modified version of one I wrote a few months ago. But the words fit this situation and poetry isn't my thing.)**

As Draco read the poem Ginny stood in shock. She didn't know what to do or say. However, by the end her body decided for her. A small tear began to roll down her cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pulled his body towards hers. Following her lead Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and hugged her firmly. After a few minutes standing in embrace they released.

Now it was time for the presentation of the qup. Each of the four headmasters was there. Professor Dumbledore; Madame Maxine; Professor Karkaroff, who returned from hiding shortly after the vanquishing of Voldemort; and Professor Svenson the tall blonde headmaster of Fizzingtons. They called each of the students from the four teams and congratulated them.

When the Hogwarts players were called up they were asked to remain. After Ron was called up, alphabetically the last of the Hogwarts team, a four foot tall cup cut from diamond appeared. Each of its facets reflected the light from the quickly setting sun. The amplified light now filled the whole stadium as if it were day. It was the most beautiful thing any of them had seen. Then Dumbledore began to speak.

"We would like to present the inaugural Quadrangular Quidditch Qup to the Hogwarts team of John Dursley, Mary Dursley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Ronald Weasley coached by Viktor Krum. Also, I would like to invite everyone to a feast at Hogwarts Castle. Simply floo to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch from any of the fireplaces throughout the stadium. That is all."

With the trophy presentation finished Ron wanted some answers. "What is Malfoy doing with my sister?" He asked slightly enraged.

Harry answered, "You know the Hogsmeade trip after the Fizzingtons match, well Ginny got a letter from a secret admirer and they met that weekend. She didn't know it was him they sat and talked at the Three Broomsticks. He didn't tell her who he was but said he would reveal himself soon. He was going to present a yellow rose and a poem. We don't know anymore than that. I would suggest you don't go asking them either."

"Bt she's my little sister and he's a Malfoy."

"That may be but she is growing older and Draco has changed. Just leave it be." Hermione interjected. "Now go find Luna, I'm sure she is looking for you."

"Okay, but I still don't like it." Ron stomped off determined to not let it go. Malfoy tormented him for nearly six years and now he was after his sister. Sure the last year they had gotten to know each other but he was still Malfoy.

"Ah, mister Weasley, Can I talk to you?" A tall athletic looking wizard stopped Ron.

"Uh, sure. Why do you want to talk to me?" Ron answered.

"A few months ago you received a letter from the Chudley Cannons."

"Yeah, so what I blew it." Ron didn't want to be reminded.

"You may have had one bad game but you did not blow it. We want you to the newest Chudley Cannon. You may not play much the first year but we would be very excited to have you on our team."

"Uh, why thank you. I don't know what to say. I can't believe this is happening." Ron was stunned. His sister and Malfoy, then this. Everything was a blur.

"Well, hopefully this will make you believe a little more." The wizard handed Ron a set of official Chudley Cannon quidditch robes. "Feel free to wear them tonight. You have earned them."

"Thank you. I still don't know what to say. I will wear them with pride. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to find my girlfriend. Can I go now?"

"Ah yes, but your girlfriend is here. Luna I believe. I had the privilege of sitting next to her during the match. I'll be going now. Enjoy yourself tonight."

Ron blushed as he saw Luna standing just off to the side of the wizard. She watched the whole exchange. She new everything too. It felt that much better knowing she got to experience the moment with him. Now he needed to get back to Hogwarts and tell the others.

When they flooed back to Hogwarts the Quidditch Pitch was arranged like a very large version of the Great Hall. A collection of tables at one end of the pitch for the staff of the four schools then tables lined up perpendicularly stretching the length of the field for the students. For the most part the tables were separated by school and house but there was one table of Hogwarts students that wasn't segregated. There sat the Hogwarts Quidditch team and a few others. Ron and Luna went to join their friends.

As Ron approached everyone seated was astounded. Only Harry and Neville had the wherewithal to speak. "Are you wearing what we think you're wearing?" They questioned.

"Yep. I couldn't believe it myself. But I am the newest member of the Chudley Cannons." Ron took a seat next to Draco forgetting about the earlier incident. Luna sat next to him filled with energy from Ron's happiness. As the feast began and music filled the air the group was unusually quiet. They all ate in a slow and deliberate manner. When Ron finally decided he had enough Harry began to speak.

'I think that the eight of us, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Luna, Neville, Belle, Hermione, and I should go out by the lake. Don't ask any questions the reason for this will be revealed when we get there. Follow me."

As this everyone began to look about. They were all as clueless as the next. Only Harry knew what was going on. When they reached the lake nothing was out of the ordinary. It looked as it always did.

Harry spoke first. "I brought you all out here because our time together has come to an end. Five of us have walked our last steps in the halls of Hogwarts and the other three have but a year before their time is over too. This means we will be going out into the world. Surely our paths will cross out there but we will never be as close as we are now. This adventure started with Ron and I and a little later Hermione joined us making a trio. Now a few months ago Belle joined our circle of friends bringing the total to eight. As we go our separate ways there will be times when we miss those whom we no longer see. That is why I have a gift for each of you. For the girls I have a ring and for the guys I have a watch. They have all been treated with the mémoire charm by professor Flitwick. Whenever you feel alone or lost just hold onto your ring or watch and you will be overcome with memories of our time together. The memory will be stronger than you thought possible it will seem as if you are reliving the moment. This way we can all be together. If only in our hearts."


	14. Extra Stuff

Author's Notes, the Future, and What Was Supposed to Happen

I was a little disappointed by the reactions to who you thought Ginny's mystery man was. I left several clues pointing to Lee Jordan. Though I also left one pointing at Nathaniel Krum, who is the guy from the ball. Of course I didn't really leave any clues to it being Draco but I did try to hint that Ginny liked him in the first chapter. As for Neville I connected him with Belle at the ball and tried to show that it wasn't going to change. I guess I will just have to make things a little more obvious and hope people pay a little more attention to the details.

Hopefully in a few days I will be starting a new story with Neville and Belle. It will probably start at the Ball and some pieces will overlap with this story. Her name, Belle Black, is a clue as to the direction the story will be taking. All I'll say at this point is that she has a big secret that only her parents know. And that secret greatly affects her life and Neville's.

This story didn't go as planned at all. The first change was the addition of the starting chapter. Initially it was going to start at the Welcoming Feast but I had planned Ginny having a secret man at that end. I quickly decided on Draco so I had to bring him into the little circle of friends so it didn't seem so awkward at the end.

The next major change was the amount of love story involved. This story was supposed to revolve around Quidditch and play lightly with Hermione/Krum and Hermione/Harry. The amount of that included in the story was far more than I wanted. However, the stuff with Gabrielle, Ginny, and Harry was all planned in order to interrupt Harry and Hermione. Also, Harry and Hermione weren't supposed to get together until playing the Muggle and Squib school with Hogsmeade being their first date.

The reason for making Whizbang/Fizzingtons a muggle and squib school was also eliminated. I initially wanted Harry to run into a girl from Little Whining that he was friendly with. However, I quickly eliminated that, so there is no reason for the school to be for muggles and squibs.

Lastly the final chapter didn't end how I planned. The meeting by the lake wasn't supposed to be so dominated by Harry, however I think it works. Also I was going to have Dumbledore retire saying that his job there was completed. I might have to add that into Neville and Belle's story. For the most part everything else is how I wanted it.

As for naming things there were a couple ways I did it. At first it was whatever came to mind, that is the reason for the Dursleys. When I named the Fizzingotns' Quidditch team I took names of Oregon State University football players. The names for the items in the Hogsmeade store and the store itself took a while. However, the item names Spanish. Teleapatia means telepathy and Hielo is ice. The store name came about because I like alliterations and wanted to convey that it was a jewelry store. So Michelle's Magical Metals. The naming of the Durmstrang team was partly convenience but some of the members have meaning behind the French origin of their names. You might be particularly amused by one of them.

And I thank all of you that read and reviewed the story. I could have used a little more constructive criticism because how am I supposed to get better if you all say is my story is good. ï I hope all of you will read the upcoming story about Neville and Belle.


End file.
